militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Al-Qa'qa' ibn 'Amr al-Tamimi
Al-Qa'qa' ibn 'Amr ibn Malik al Tamimi ( al-Qaʿqāʿ ibn ʿAmr ibn Mālik al-Tamīmī) was a man of Banu Tamim. He and his tribe converted to Islam possibly during the time of Ahnaf ibn Qais. he is known as successful Military Commander who taking part in two most Important Victorious battles in early Muslim Conquest, the Battle of Yarmouk Against Rome which commanded by Khalid ibn al-Walid and Battle of al-Qādisiyyah against Sassanian Empire which led by Sa`d ibn Abi Waqqas. it was reported that in one time Caliph Abu Bakr once praising him as an equal to one thousand army so in return the caliph predecessor, caliph Umar only sent him and a handful bodyguards as reinforcement to Al Qaddisiyah as the first wave as reinforcement.Ibn Hajar Book: the injury to distinguish Companions ] making him one of the most Illustrious military figure in that era Life Ridda wars Qa'qa ibn Amr converted along with his tribe, in the Year of the delegations, 631 .but, for a brief period, he and other Tamim joined the force of false prophetess Sajah bint al-Harith before she was subdued during Ridda wars later on he carried successful military career under Khalid bin Walid suppressing another false prophet Tulayha in the Battle of Buzakha.Ibn al-Athir , Usd al-Ghaba fī ma'rifat al-Sahaba ("The lions of the forest in the knowledge of the Companions "), 7 vols., Muhammad Ibrahim al-Banna, Muhammad Ahmad 'Ashur, Mahmud al Wahhab Fā'id (edd.), Cairo , Kitab al-Sha'b, 1393/1973, IV, p. 409, n. 4309. after the Ridda wars has been ended he continued to follow Khalid's campaign to Syria and Iraq Battle of Chains Qa'qa is taking part in the Battle of Chains and in one occasion when Qa'qa saw Khalid duelling the Sassanid champion, Hormuz he rushed to help his superior when the Sassanid sent aid to intercept the duel, killing all the Sassanid soldiers who intended to kill Khalid amid the duel in the processSword of Allah: Chapter 19: The Battle of Chains Read more: http://www.grandestrategy.com/2007/12/sword-of-allah-chapter-19-battle-of.html#ixzz3P6lCrg5Z During this battle its reported that Qa'qa said "We did trample Hormuz with fury restrained..."Ibn Kathir, Al-Bidayah wan-Nihayah, Dar Abi Hayyan, Cairo, 1st ed. 1416/1996, Vol. 6 P. 425. Battle of Yarmouk In the famous battle of Yarmouk Under Khalid he served as his subordinate Officer in Mobile guard elite cavalry. subsequently taking part as 'Fire Brigade' role, plugging all weak points or reinforcing the routed line within the Muslim ranks in short span of time and taking opposing forces's heaviest blows in process to recover the lost grounds. this is similar to Panzer-Grenadier-Division Großdeutschland amazing feats Battle of the Dnieper and Second Battle of Târgu Frumos in World War IIRecords from At-Tabari, Ibid & Baladhuri Battle of al-Qādisiyyah The Caliph Umar ibn al-Khattāb sent Al-Qa'qa' ibn 'Amr to take part in the battle of Qadisiyya. On 17 November 636, his units reached the battlefield at noon. Before arriving, Qa’qa divided his troops into several smaller groups and instructed them to appear on the battlefield one after the other, giving the impression that large reinforcements were arriving. Qa'qa was busy raising morale and arranging his companions to the place from where he parted from them in previous day. The Persian army's elephants were a serious obstacle for the Muslims. To solve this problem, Qa’qa resorted to an ingenious device. The camels in his army were disguised to look like weird monsters. These "monsters" were moved to the Sassanid front and, upon seeing them, the Sassanid horses turned and fled. With the disorganization of the Sassanid cavalry, the Persian infantry at the left and center became exposed and vulnerable. Saad ordered an all out attack by the Muslims. After the Persian army was routed Qa’qa ibn Amr went into pursuit and killed the Persian general Bahman, who commanded the Sassanid army at the Battle of the Bridge. On 18 November 636 when the battle resumed he led the vanguard cavalry of three hundred accompanied by Qays bin Hazim who led the Hashim tribe kinsmen who came from Syria together with local Iraq local Tribes. this time they are involved in melee combat against the elephant corps of Sassanid, busy of blinding and severing the Elephants trunks with spears and other melee weapons while the Muslim archers chopping down its riders. later on the situation was dire this day because despite they have already annihilated elephant corps but the Sassanids fought more ferociously, even Qa'qa's fellow kinsmen, Khalid bin Yamar al-Tamimi was fallen in the night, so Qa'qa was taking the initiative to reinvigorate the Muslims armies. At sunrise of 19 November 636, the fighting had ceased, but the battle was still inconclusive. Qa'qa, with the consent of Saad, was now acting as a field commander of the Muslim troops. He is reported to have addressed his men as follows: The Muslims' left center led by Qa’qa surged forward and attacked the Sassanid right center, followed by the general attack of the Muslims' corps. The Sassanids were taken by surprise at the resumption of battle. The Sassanids left wing and left center were pushed back. Qa’qa again led a group of Mubarizuns against the Sassanids' left center and by noon, he and his men were able to pierce through the Sassanid center.Tabari Volume 12 Battle of Jalula During the Battle of Jalula Mihran engaged his troops in an open battlefield, Hashim ibn Utbah decided to carry out his maneuver. He dispatched a strong cavalry regiment under one of his most illustrious cavalry commanders; Qaqa ibn Amr to capture the bridge over the entrenchments. The bridge was not heavily guarded as virtually all the Persian troops available were used to assault Muslim main body. Qaqa maneuvered around Persian right flank quickly captured the bridge at their rear. The news of a strong Muslim cavalry detachment in their rear was a serious setback to Persian morale. Hashim launched a frontal attack with Muslim infantry while Qaqa stuck at Persian rear with his cavalry. thus resulted the Sassanid Army trapped and routed in result. After the campaign in Jalula was ended he stayed and held a military post for a while in Kufa First Muslim civil war During the uprising of the followers of Abdullah ibn Saba' against the rule of Caliph Uthman. Qa'qa quickly suppress the revolt potention by brought Yazid bin Qays al-Arhabi, leader of Kufa Saba'ites to heel. many times he went using his own reputation as the hero of Caliphate who respected and feared by peoples of Kufa to cooling down the heated political atmosphere before after caliph Uthman was murdered. he even tried to mediate the faction of Ali and Aisha to ensuing peaceful negotiation although his attempt bear fruitless and the Battle of the Camel unavoidedVarious records from Tabari, Ibid and Baladhuri After the civil war was ended he was purged by Caliph Muawiyah together with other Ali supporter from Kufa and exiled to JerusalemIbid ITarikh a Tabari, the purge of Kufa; Ibn Al Athir, usd, IV Death Despite the exile he later back to live Kufa, where he allegedly later died in retirementIbn al-Athir , Usd al-Ghaba fī ma'rifat al-Sahaba ("The lions of the forest in the knowledge of the Companions "), 7 vols., Muhammad Ibrahim al-Banna, Muhammad Ahmad 'Ashur, Mahmud al Wahhab Fā'id (edd.), Cairo , Kitab al-Sha'b, 1393/1973, IV, p. 409, n. 4309. See also *Battle of al-Qādisiyyah *Battle of Yarmouk *Banu Tamim *Jarir ibn Atiyah References Category:Tabi‘un Category:636 births Category:History of Islam Category:Year of death missing Category:Converts to Islam Category:Muslim conquest of Persia Category:Muslim conquest of the Levant Category:Arab people of the Arab–Byzantine wars Category:Arab generals Battles of Khalid ibn Walid Category:7th-century Arab people